


Car crash

by Crazy_for_gallavich



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Car Accidents, Happy Ending, Hurt Ian, Hurt Mickey Milkovich, M/M, Multi, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2019-01-07 11:57:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12232362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazy_for_gallavich/pseuds/Crazy_for_gallavich
Summary: This is still a working progress





	Car crash

**Author's Note:**

> This is still a working progress

Mickey and ian didn't know that today was going to be the worst day of their life.They we're on there way to the gallaghers house for a family dinner. Ian was unaware that mickey was going to be proposing to him. Clearly, plans have changed, Now the gallager are driving to the scene of there car crash Mickey was getting knocked around inside a piece of twisted metal.  
As the gallaghers make there way to ian and mickey,I might as well tell you what happened. you know, to get you up to date. Well, today is friday and many people are out and about. Ian and mickey haven't seen the gallagher's in a while and and they was laughing, when the car ran the red light. That's when a huge Dodge truck rammed into the passenger's side. There little car rolled over several times, breaking glasses and inflating the safety bag. Ian head made contact with the cement ground not a moment later. Currently, blood is pouring out of his noggin, poor thing I was watching the entire accident i even recorded it if you want to take a peek.

 

"Actually ma'am ," the policeman said to her, " we can use your recording in court."

"oh no,is the people that got hit going to go to jail."

'it seems to be that the car that hit them we'll be going to jail.He caused a terrible scene.' the police patted me on the back and walked away after thanking me for the help

 

 

There was nothing but slow motion as the car's hit The accident had a smell. the engine smelled of coolant because the radiator was cracked. And the air-bags smelled like burnt-chemical. There was also the smell of fire and gasoline After the car crash there is a moment of silence,extreme silence like a piercing sound in your eat silence. the crash itself is very disorienting. it's loud.everything becomes still and quiet right after the impact.  
it was obvious that mickey had a hard time with facing reality.the moment mickey got out the car,he nearly fell over, dizzy. his head looked like it hurt; good thing there was people around to help them out. foiana on the other hand, wanted to keep her distance. the smell of fuel leaking from there car didn't help the situation much. she had to cover her nose in order to breath properly. That's when she saw it ian leg were bent in a weird position. I was confused by how it got that way,but it didn't look pretty . though, he was yelling alright. the pain must been too much for him to bear.

mickey was in shock for quite a while. Even when the paramedics are trying to help him he can't even feel the injuries at first because of the shock Before he could even take a step in the ambulance, Ian fell to the ground and had a seizure .


End file.
